


cant help falling in love

by sugascookies



Series: songfics by echo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: koushi falls in love with daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: songfics by echo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176938
Kudos: 7





	cant help falling in love

_ wise men say, only fools rush in, but i can’t help falling in love with you _

koushi felt the flush spread over his cheeks when daichi smiled at him. it was just a crush, though, right? no need to get ahead of himself! 

_ shall i stay? would it be a sin? if i can't help falling in love with you _

daichi crumpled to the floor with a soft thud. his eyes rolled back as he hit the floor. koushi screamed. he knew daichi hadn’t been eating. “stay with me” he whispered. “stay with me.” 

_ like a river flow, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be  _

“you’re meant to be!” koushi chirped, watching the way michimiya pined after daichi. “she’s in love with you, and you’d look so cute!”

daichi chuckled. “yeah, cute.” his eyes never left koushi, even though he didn’t see it. 

_ take my hand, take my whole life too, for i can’t help falling in love with you  _

koushi hummed to himself as he put away equipment. it had been hinata’s turn, but he had sprinted out of the gym after kageyama, involved in some petty argument. it didn’t feel odd, either, when daichi picked up some of the heavier things with a gentle smile. 

_ like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be  _

koushi felt his face heat as daichi stared him in the eye, a box of chocolate in one hand, eyes almost pleading. “i….” he hesitated. “god, daichi...i like you too”. 

_ take my hand, take my whole life too, for i can’t help falling in love with you. _

koushi buried his face in Daichi’s neck. he was home with him, and that was what mattered. 


End file.
